M E K A K U S H I
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Abjad yang berbeda. Cerita yang berbeda. Namun mereka semua berada di dalam tim yang sama. Mekakushi-dan allstars! Various pair. Canon. R&R?
1. M

**M-E-K-A-K-U-S-H-I**

Kagerou Project © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

(various pair, romance/angst/drama/hurt/comfort/friendship/humor, T, canon)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making them. Read it, or just leave it-_

.

.

.

**M**-E-K-A-K-U-S-H-I

_(main character: Shintaro Kisaragi)_

**Memories / Memori**

Kelopak mata itu mendadak terbuka, dengan tangan kanan yang menggeggam udara secara tidak sadar. Padal Shintaro yakin kalau sekelebat syal merah itu berhasil ia tangkap sebelum jatuh dalam kegelapan...

"_Master?"_

Suara yang sangat familiar terdengar agak samar. Sambil menggosok-gosok mata untuk memperjelas pengelihatan, pemuda berambut hitam itu mencari _handphone_-nya dalam gelap. Tubuhnya masih terlalu lemas untuk sekadar bangkit dan menekan saklar lampu yang terdapat di sisi kiri pintu.

"Kenapa bangun tengah malam seperti ini?"

Ah, Shintaro baru ingat. Gadis _cyber_ yang sekarang memandangnya melalui layar seukuran tiga inci itu tidak tidur, sehingga suara sekecil apapun yang ia hasilkan dapat terdengar. Pemuda berjaket merah itu menonaktifkan layar setelah menjawab pertanyaan Ene.

"Tidak apa-apa. Cuma... mimpi."

Sekilas, senyum seorang gadis dengan _seifuku_ hitam dan syal merah terefleksi dari layar handphone Shintaro.

* * *

**Maroon / Marun**

Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu kalau Shintaro dulu sangat benci dengan warna merah marun.

"Marun mengingatkanku dengan seseorang yang kubenci," jawab Shintaro waktu itu.

"Apa yang ia lakukan hingga kau sangat membencinya, Master?"

"Ia meninggalkanku tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal, dan hanya kembali untuk membebaniku dengan tanggung jawab yang sangat berat."

"Apa kau pernah bertanya mengapa ia melakukan itu?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi pasti ia memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk melakukan itu," tebak Ene semangat. "coba lihat dirimu sekarang, Master, _jersey_ yang kaukenakan itu kan, warnanya merah marun juga! Bahkan kau tidak pernah melepasnya meskipun cuaca panas seperti ini!"

Shintaro melihat pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya sekilas, lalu tersenyum. "Benar juga. Sepertinya aku tidak benar-benar membencinya."

* * *

**Master / Tuan**

"Bisakah kau memanggilku 'Shintaro' saja, Ene? Tanpa embel-embel _'Master'_?" pinta Shintaro dengan tampang memohon saat gadis berkuncir dua itu mulai men-_spam _telinganya dengan panggilan _'Master'_ berulang-ulang. Lagu yang separuh jadi dan ingin diputar ulang terpaksa dihentikan dulu agar tidak tercemari dengan suara nyaring Ene.

"Baiklah, Shintaro-_sama~"_

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau Shintaro-_chan~?"_

"TIDAK!" jerit Shintaro. "Aku ingin dipanggil dengan 'Shintaro_-kun'_ –Arrgghh! Bisakah kau diam barang sebentar saja, Ene? Aku masih membuat lagu!"

"Baiklah, _Master..."_

"HEERRGGHH!"

* * *

**Melancholy / Melankolis**

"Kau tahu, aku bosan melihatmu murung sejak kejadian itu," celetuk Momo suatu hari. Saat itu mereka baru saja pulang dari markas Mekakushi-dan, tentu saja setelah diinisiasi menjadi salah satu dari mereka. "kudengar wajah yang selalu tersenyum terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih muda daripada wajah yang terlihat murung, lho."

"Kau menyindirku?" balas Shintaro sambil melotot ke arah adiknya, yang jelas-jelas terlihat sangat-jauh-berbeda daripada dirinya. Maklum, idola harus berpenampilan menarik. Momo hanya tertawa lepas.

"Tapi setidaknya kau yang sekarang terlihat jauh lebih muda dan segar daripada yang dulu. Tetap pertahankan, ya, _Niisan!"_

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tertegun, berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut adiknya sebelum melanjutkan langkah. Baru ia sadari kalau pengalaman yang ia lalui hari ini sedikit-banyak mengubah –ralat, mengembalikan –kepribadiannya seperti dulu.

"Hmph, saran yang bagus dari seorang selebriti."

Momo membuang muka, julukan 'Selebriti' jika disuarakan kakaknya selalu terdengar seperti ejekan ketimbang pujian. Sayang gadis berambut pirang itu tak melihat senyum yang terkembang di wajah Shintaro...

* * *

**Mend / Menambal**

Perlahan tapi pasti, kehadiran teman-teman barunya mampu membawa suasana yang lain di hati Shintaro. Entah itu disebabkan oleh kejahilan Kano dan dibalas oleh jitakan dari Kido, atau kegugupan Mary, atau semangat Seto yang tinggi, atau Hibiya yang berkali-kali memanggil adiknya dengan sebutan 'Tante', bahkan Konoha yang paling jarang berkomentar juga mempengaruhi karakteristik Shintaro. Waktunya yang dulu selalu habis di depan layar komputer, kini berganti dengan wajah teman-temannya yang jauh lebih nyata dan lebih bersahabat. Meskipun sejauh ini hanya ia satu-satunya anggota Mekakushi-dan yang tidak memiliki kemampuan mata, namun semuanya tetap menyambut kehadiran pemuda berjaket merah itu dengan senang hati. Tidak ada diskriminasi –oh, mungkin sedikit _bully_ yang lebih sering diprakarsai oleh Kano karena ia pemuda yang paling lemah diantara semuanya itu tidak termasuk dalam kategori diskriminasi. Bahkan kegiatan-kegiatan tersebut justru mempererat persahabatan yang terjadi diantara mereka semua, sehingga Shintaro juga tak keberatan.

"_...Sepertinya kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanmu, ya."_

Shintaro menoleh. Tidak ada siapapun di sampingnya, kecuali Seto dan Hibiya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Ada apa, Shintaro?"

"...Tidak ada apa-apa."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Shintaro, bayangan Ayano tersenyum di sudut, kedua telapak tangannya ditangkupkan di depan dada.

"_Syukurlah kau dapat tersenyum lagi, Shintaro-kun..."_

* * *

**Mistake / Kesalahan**

"...Apa menurutmu aku melakukan suatu kesalahan?"

Shintaro mengakhiri curahan hatinya dengan menunduk, sementara Konoha masih diam seperti biasa. Semua anggota Mekakushi-dan sudah tidur, Konoha masih belum berniat memejamkan mata, dan Shintaro yang masih terbayang-bayang oleh masa lalunya sudah hilang keinginan untuk beristirahat, sehingga pemuda jangkung itulah yang paling tepat untuk menceritakan segala masalahnya. Lagipula, Konoha tidak kenal dengan Ayano, dan sepertinya sikap pendiamnya sangat membantu agar masalahnya tidak bocor kemana-mana.

"Entahlah. Aku belum pernah mengalaminya."

"Arrgghh! Percuma aku meminta saran darimu!" keluh Shintaro kecewa sambil memegangi kepalanya, namun senyum segera terbentuk dari bibirnya. "Tapi terima kasih sudah mendengarkan ceritaku. Setidaknya bebanku bisa terangkat sedikit."

"Sama-sama. Omong-omong, siapa nama temanmu yang bunuh diri itu?"

"Ayano, Ayano Tateyama. Ada apa? Kau kenal dengannya?"

Diam sejenak sebelum pemuda berambut putih itu menjawab.

"Tidak."

* * *

**Monochrome / Monokrom**

"Di dunia ini ada banyak sekali jenis warna, Master. Ada yang putih, dan ada yang merah –"

"Ene, kau sedang menyanyi lagu anak-anak atau apa?" ujar Shintaro tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari layar. Lagu yang akhirnya berhasil dibuat ulang oleh pemuda berambut hitam itu sukses di pasaran dan menembus peringkat utama dari lagu-lagu lain, sehingga Shintaro ingin mengulang kesuksesan serupa. Untung saja sang pengganggu utama bersikap tenang dan tidak mengusik pekerjaannya seperti dulu, karena mengulang dari awal itu butuh waktu dan pikiran yang tidak sedikit.

"Maksudku, kau harus lebih sering keluar untuk melihat warna-warna yang ada di dunia ini, _Master_. Sekaligus cari inspirasi untuk lagu barumu," jelas Ene riang.

"Semua inspirasiku sudah tersedia di Internet. Lagipula, aku sudah tahu berbagai jenis warna. Ada warna analog, komplementer, netral, hangat, dingin –"

"Bukan itu maksudku, _Master_. Semua yang kausebutkan sudah ada di Wikipedia, kau hanya mengulangi dan menghapalkannya saja. Aku ingin kau _benar-benar merasakannya_, bukan hanya melihatnya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Merah untuk gairah, oranye untuk semangat, kuning untuk keceriaan, hijau untuk ketenangan, apakah Master pernah merasakan itu semua?" tanya Ene balik. "Itulah yang kumaksud dengan merasakan warna. Merasakan makna yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Dengan itulah, hidupmu tidak akan monoton, Master."

Shintaro menunduk. Memori tentang Ayano masih tercetak jelas di ingatannya meski dua tahun berlalu sudah, sehingga tak mudah untuk menghapusnya begitu saja meski sudah mendapat bantuan dari teman-teman Mekakushi-dan.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Ene? Hidupmu berarti juga monoton?"

Hening.

"Memang." Ene menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan emosi yang sebentar lagi tumpah. "Aku tak bisa makan, tak bisa tidur, tak bisa keluar dari sini... meskipun semua informasi bisa kudapatkan dengan mudah disini, bahkan yang paling rahasia sekalipun. Karena itulah... nikmatilah hidupmu dengan sepenuhnya, Master..."

"Agar kau takkan menyesal seperti diriku..."

Detik ini juga, Shintaro ingin memeluk gadis yang ada di hadapannya erat-erat.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

[bersambung]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]

Wuah, halo semuanya! Ini comeback saya setelah sekian lama bergelut dengan soal-soal UN, disambung dengan melanjutkan proyek novel yang tertunda (jadi sebagian besar waktu saya 'nganggur' dirumah dihabiskan buat ngetik lol), dan sekarang kembali belajar untuk SBMPTN (doakan saya keterima di jurusan & universitas yang saya inginkan! Amin!). Selain itu, ini kali kedua saya main ke fandom ini (fanfic pertama awalnya di fandom Vocaloid, tapi langsung saya pindahkan kesini setelah terdaftar di FFN) jadi saya senang sekali! :D

Sebelumnya saya ingin sekali main ke fandom ini lagi, tapi karena sindrom 'takut merusak canon' menyerang, jadi saya baru bisa buat sekarang, tepatnya setelah menyumbangkan fanfic untuk Mekakushi-ID Fanartbook Project Fanfiction. Idenya berasal dari Kagerou Days Trading Rubber Straps Box, setiap karakter mewakili setiap huruf dari Mekakushi ^^ kalau mau beli (tapi waktu saya pesan sudah habis hiksu T^T) bisa disini http (titik dua) (dobel garis miring) (tripel w) cdjapan (titik) co (titik) jp (garis miring) goods (garis miring) goods (underscore) (tanda tanya) KEY (sama dengan) NEOGDS (strip) 76806. Jadi fanfic ini bakal ada 9 chapter yang isinya drabble berdasarkan huruf tersebut, dan saya akan berusaha agar tamat sesegera mungkin XD

Btw tidak menutup kemungkinan lho saya akan membuat 2 chapter tambahan berdasarkan bonus yang ada disitu OwO tinggal nyari huruf yang cocok aja hehe (spoiler: 2 karakter tambahan di trading rubber straps itu tidak ada hurufnya)

Review for faster update! Ossu! /o/


	2. E

** M-E-K-A-K-U-S-H-I**

Kagerou Project © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

(various pair, romance/angst/drama/hurt/comfort/friendship/humor, T, canon)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making it. Read it, or just leave it-_

.

.

.

M-**E**-K-A-K-U-S-H-I

_(main character: Ene/Takane Enomoto/Actor)_

**Earphone / Earphone**

Seorang Takane Enomoto takkan pernah lepas dari _earphone_-nya, bahkan setelah fisiknya berubah menjadi sebesar 640 _pixels_. Meskipun tidak ada lagu yang terlantun, namun benda tersebut tetap setia menempel dari telinganya.

"Oh, jadi cuma untuk gaya-gayaan saja," ejek Shintaro waktu itu.

"Benda ini telah menyelamatkanku, tahu!" bela Ene keras, tangannya meraih benda tersebut dan mengelusnya perlahan, seolah ingin menenangkannya dari ejekan Shintaro tadi. "Kalau dia tidak ada... kalau dia tidak ada... mungkin aku sudah..."

"Mati? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku bisa bebas darimu."

Cahaya yang berasal dari layar komputernya lenyap, bersamaan dengan semua lagu-lagu buatan Shintaro yang belum disimpan.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!"

* * *

**Echo / Gema**

Suara itu bergema di indra pendengarannya, memintanya untuk menyelamatkan diri. Sebagai manusia yang memiliki insting untuk melakukan itu, dipatuhinya suara yang bergaung dari _headphone_-nya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Bahkan _game_ yang belum sempat disimpan juga turut ditinggal, mengingat betapa pendeknya waktu sebelum dunia berakhir.

"Dua puluh menit lagi."

Sepasang kaki itu terus berlari, tak peduli dengan segala korban lain yang merintangi jalannya. Tak peduli dengan kericuhan yang terjadi –tangisan, teriakan, doa... semua itu hanya menjadi gumaman tak jelas saat ia lebih memilih untuk memfokuskan suara sang penyelamat dari _headphone_-nya.

"Dua belas menit lagi."

Takane menggigit bibirnya, mampukah ia mencapai bukit yang dapat mempertahankan nyawanya dengan waktu sesempit itu? Suara peringatan itu kembali memompa semangatnya, menghapus keputusasaannya, untuk kembali berjuang. Jalan untuk tetap hidup sudah terbentang di hadapannya, satu-satunya hal yang perlu ia lakukan hanya berlari untuk menggapainya...

"Satu menit lagi! Cepatlah!"

Tanpa perlu disuruh, Takane telah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya. Lelah di tubuhnya tak dirasa, napas yang nyaris putus tak menjadi masalah besar baginya. Bukit yang dimaksud telah terlihat, langkah terakhir menuju ke sana akan menentukan segalanya...

Gema kali ini adalah tepukan tangan dan ucapan selamat.

Apakah kejadian yang barusan ia alami adalah bagian dari iklan produk mi instan?

* * *

**Electricity / Listrik**

"Kalau kau ingin menyingkirkanku, kau harus menyingkirkan semua barang-barang yang menggunakan tenaga listrik." Ene membeberkan rahasia terbesarnya setelah Shintaro (dengan putus asanya) meminta Ene untuk tidak menggangu kehidupannya lagi.

"Eeh? Tapi itu tidak mungkin! Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa komputer dan internet?" jerit Shintaro, tanpa sanggup membayangkan konsekuensi yang akan timbul jika sehari saja ia tak berselancar di dunia maya. Jutaan _notification_ menunggunya untuk dibuka, teman-teman digital akan mencarinya, belum termasuk para fans barunya yang menanti karya terbaru darinya...

"Yah~ itu semua tergantung pilihanmu, Master!"

Pemuda dengan _jersey_ merah itu menghela napas. Lebih baik gadis _cyber_ serba biru itu tetap tinggal di komputernya daripada ia yang harus meninggalkan kehidupan tanpa listrik dan koneksi internet.

* * *

**Elusive / Sukar Dipahami**

Definisi Ene menurut Shintaro: egois, kejam, dan sukar dipahami. Hal itu sudah tercetak jelas dalam balon kata di _chapter_ 9 volume 2 'Headphone Actor'. Semua pertanyaan Shintaro mengenai asal-usulnya, kehidupannya sebelum terperangkap di dunia digital, segala pengetahuan mengenai dirinya dan orang-orang di sekitarnya, selalu dapat dielakkan dengan sukses oleh sifat _tsundere_-nya. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana jalan pikirannya, bahkan oleh pemuda dengan IQ 168 seperti Shintaro.

"Ene, aku sama sekali tak mengerti dengan pikiranmu. Waktu itu kau sudah kuajak ke taman hiburan dan kita sudah bersenang-senang, tapi mengapa kau marah saat kuajak ke pemandian air panas? Bukankah kau juga tak merasakan duduk di _ferris wheel_ secara langsung? Apa aku harus mencemplungkan _handphone_-ku ke dalam pemandian?" omel Shintaro dengan penuh sarkasme. Gadis berkuncir dua itu hanya terkikik, tapi tak ada kata-kata balasan yang sepertinya ingin diungkapkan.

"Haah... terserah kau sajalah."

...Padahal jika pemuda bermarga Kisaragi itu mau peka sedikit saja, Ene hanya rindu dengan kehidupan manusianya dan menyayangkan Shintaro yang dengan mudahnya meninggalkan itu semua demi dunia maya.

* * *

**Emotion / Emosi**

"Mimpi buruk," jawab Shintaro begitu dirinya terbangun di pagi buta, sementara Ene hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan kembali ke tempatnya semula. Sebagai satu-satunya gadis yang menjalin kontak sedekat ini dengan Shintaro, ia mengerti kalau pemuda berambut kelam itu masih belum dapat menerima masa lalunya dengan lapang dada, sehingga wajar baginya untuk mengalami mimpi buruk nyaris setiap malam.

"Omong-omong, apa kau pernah mengalami mimpi buruk, Ene?"

Hening.

"Pernah." Sering, malah, lanjut Ene dalam hati. Potongan-potongan memori yang tak terangkai dengan sempurna belum dapat menjelaskan bagaimana bisa ia hidup dalam dunia digital seperti sekarang. Hanya ada dirinya, teman sekelasnya alias pemuda yang dicintainya, dan seorang guru yang sepertinya tidak ada hubungannya dengan wujud Ene sekarang.

Namun tetap saja, semua kenangan indah yang takkan bisa dialaminya lagi membuatnya sesak...

"Aku baru tahu kalau gadis _cyber_ sepertimu bisa bermimpi buruk."

Sudah dapat ditebak, layar _handphone_ Shintaro langsung mati total.

* * *

**Endure / Menanggung**

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, kan?"

Di tengah derasnya informasi dan bilangan biner tempat Ene tinggal, kenangan itu kembali datang padanya. Janji untuk membangunkan Haruka saat pemuda itu sakit, janji untuk merayakan _hanami_ bersama Haruka tahun depan, janji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk menyatakan perasaannya...

Sekarang sudah terlambat. Tak ada kesempatan baginya untuk mengungkapkan itu semua, jika sekarang dirinya masih terjebak di dalam lautan data dan satu-satunya jendela menuju dunia nyata hanyalah perangkat elektronik milik Shintaro. Ia tak mengerti apakah sahabat yang dicintainya itu dapat bertahan hidup seperti dirinya, atau justru menjadi salah satu korban dari akhir dunia seperti yang pernah dilaluinya. Apalagi jika mengingat kondisi tubuh Haruka yang lemah, membuat Ene semakin pesimis tentang keberadaan pemuda itu sekarang...

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, tak peduli bagaimana keadaan kita sekarang."

Tak peduli dengan posisinya sebagai wanita yang seharusnya dilindungi oleh pria, tak peduli dengan kondisi dirinya yang tak memungkinkan, tak peduli dengan kondisi Haruka –yang sekarang dikenal dengan nama Konoha –yang tak sedikitpun mengingat dirinya. Setidaknya, saat ia melihat sosok jangkung dan berambut putih itu di dalam markas Mekakushi-dan, harapan untuk terus menepati janjinya semakin bertambah kuat. Tentu saja, sekaligus mengungkapkan perasaannya yang dulu sempat tertunda...

* * *

**Ennui / Perasaan Bosan**

Takane menghela napas, ditatapnya papan tulis yang memuat pelajaran hari ini tanpa minat. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ia hanya sekelas dengan Haruka, dan diajari oleh satu-satunya guru merangkap ilmuwan kekanak-kanakan. Tidak ada suara riuh-rendah seperti yang biasanya dihasilkan oleh kelas berkapasitas normal, tidak ada geng-geng antar teman-teman wanita yang sering terjadi di kelas. Semuanya berjalan dengan tenang, Takane masih menjadi juara dua dalam _online shooting game_ favoritnya, Haruka masih terseyum dengan segala kelemahan fisiknya.

"Kau harus mensyukuri apa yang kaupunya, Takane," ujar Haruka lembut, tangannya masih mengarsir _doodle_ yang dibuatnya di belakang buku catatan. Seorang gadis dengan masker ala pemadam kebakaran dan _headphone_ kini menghiasi kertas bergaris tersebut. "dengan begitu, kau tidak akan pernah merasa bosan."

"Kau memang tidak bosan karena _kau_ sedang menggambar di tengah pelajaran, bodoh!" jitak Takane sambil merebut buku tersebut. Sedikit keributan dengan mudah memancing perhatian Kenjirou untuk menghampiri kedua muridnya dan menjewer masing-masing kupingnya.

"Adududududuh! Ma-maaf, Sensei! Aku hanya ingin menegur Haruka yang menggambar di tengah pelajaran... hei, apa itu aku? Kenapa aku berpakaian seperti itu?"

"Itu desain _avatar_mu untuk _shooting gallery_ nanti," jawab Haruka sambil meringis, rupanya ia juga tak mampu untuk mengelak dari hukuman gurunya hari ini.

* * *

**Equal / Sama**

Sampai sekarang, Ene masih belum mengerti mengapa dirinya bisa sampai ke komputer Shintaro Kisaragi, sang _hikkiNEET_ yang tak pernah menginjakkan kaki keluar rumah selama dua tahun. Ia tak pernah memilih, Shintaro juga tak benar-benar menginginkannya, tapi mengapa semua ini terjadi?

"Takdir, sepertinya," jawab Shintaro cuek, lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Awalnya Ene percaya dengan jawaban pemuda itu, mengingat kemampuan intelegensinya yang cukup tinggi untuk ukuran manusia normal. Atau mungkin Shintaro hanya asal jawab saja agar ia tak kembali merecokinya?

"_Masteeeeer..._ jawab pertanyaanku dengan serius, dong! Kenapa aku bisa sampai di sini, kenapa tidak di _handphone_ Momo, atau Kido, atau Seto... pasti mereka jauh lebih menyenangkan darimu, _Master!"_

"Arrgghh, berisik! Aku juga tidak tahu, Ene! Sekarang berhentilah menggangguku!" seru Shintaro sambil menutup kupingnya. Berhasil. Gadis berjaket biru itu langsung diam dan pergi. Shintaro baru saja mau bernapas lega dan hendak melanjutkan pembuatan lagunya ketika sekilas dilihatnya ekspresi wajah yang sedang berpikir keras itu terbaca dari wajah Ene.

"Ene?"

Gadis _cyber_ itu sudah tak mendengar panggilan Shintaro lagi. Ia sibuk membandingkan dirinya dengan pemuda berambut kelam itu –lebih tepatnya, kehidupan dirinya saat menjadi Takane. Dulu ia juga jarang keluar rumah karena penyakitnya, jarang berinteraksi dengan orang-orang normal karena takut dihina, jarang bermain dengan teman-teman wanita sebaya. Satu-satunya hiburan dan penghargaan yang berhasil ia raih justru berada di dunia maya, tepatnya di _shooting game_ favoritnya, meskipun hanya sedikit orang yang tahu tentang itu. Kenjirou Tateyama termasuk diantaranya, dan menyusul Haruka Kokonose. Sayang, peringkat pertamanya justru diambil oleh seseorang yang tak terduga. Ya, Shintaro Kisaragi, pemuda yang mengalahkannya saat berada di _shooting gallery_ dan memaksanya untuk menggunakan panggilan _'Master'_ sebagai ganti nama asli adalah orang yang menggeser peringkat utamanya. Sama-sama memiliki waktu luang di depan komputer, sama-sama jarang berhubungan dengan manusia-manusia nyata, bahkan Shintaro juga memiliki kemampuan otak dan strategi yang jauh lebih mumpuni darinya. Apalagi yang kurang?

Sekarang Ene tahu, mengapa takdir mempermainkannya dengan memperangkapnya di perangkat elektronik milik Shintaro Kisaragi. Seorang _hikkiNEET_ yang menjadi musuh nomor satu saat ia masih berwujud manusia, sekaligus satu-satunya teman pria yang mudah sekali di-_bully_ melalui layar komputer atau _handphone_-nya. Mereka berdua punya kesamaan yang sangat banyak.

Oh, perlukah ditambah kalau mereka sama-sama kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi?

* * *

**Erase / Menghapus**

"Kenapa dihapus lagi, Haruka? Bukankah yang itu sudah bagus?" tanya Takane penasaran saat teman sebangku yang merangkap teman sekelasnya mulai meniup kotoran bekas penghapus ke udara. Sebagian hitam mencemari putihnya lantai, sebagian lagi masih tersisa di meja tulisnya.

"Tidak, tidak... masih belum pas."

"Belum pas apanya?" Takane memang awam soal seni, jadi ia hanya sedikit kecewa saat gambar avatar untuk _shooting gallery_ minggu depan yang sebenarnya sudah bagus menurut pandangannya harus dibuat dari awal.

"Belum... mencerminkan dirimu, sepertinya," gumam Haruka sambil berkonsentrasi pada kertasnya. Hanya dalam beberapa menit, gadis berkuncir dua itu sudah terbentuk di atas buku catatannya dengan berbagai pose dan posisi kamera. Arsiran yang paling tebal hanya ada di bagian rambut, masker dan _legging_, sisanya hanya digaris tipis-tipis dan mengikuti lekuk tubuh. Tanpa perlu diwarnai, Takane sudah cukup paham dengan konsep _avatar_ miliknya kali ini.

"Ini nanti kaus dalaman dan _sneaker_nya warna merah, lalu garis-garis di jaket dan roknya warna kuning," tunjuk Haruka sambil memberi keterangan panah dalam gambar tersebut. Takane mengangguk paham. "Pulang sekolah nanti, akan kuwarnai sekalian membuat _backgorund_-nya."

"Ooh... lalu, bagaimana dengan karaktermu? Apa kau tidak akan bermain?"

Sebagai jawaban, Haruka membalik lembaran buku tersebut. Seorang pemuda dengan arsiran yang jauh lebih jarang daripada _avatar_ miliknya, bahkan warna rambutnya dibiarkan polos begitu saja. Panah-panah yang menunjukkan keterangan warna sudah ada di situ, jadi Takane cukup membaca dalam hati tanpa perlu dipandu oleh sahabatnya.

'Konoha._ Hair: white. Eye color: red. Headphone: black and yellow. Scraf: black and yellow. Birthmark: yellow. Shirt: white. Underwear: black. Trousers: yellow. Boots: black. Handband: black.'_

"Kenapa desainku dengan milikmu berbeda? Punyaku hampir mirip dengan aslinya, sedangkan kau... aku bahkan tidak mengenalimu sama sekali dengan rambut putih itu," tuding Takane sambil menunjuk rambut Konoha yang dikuncir satu di tengkuk. Haruka tersenyum.

"Memang sengaja kubuat seperti itu. Karena kali ini kau berada di pihak lawan, maka kau kugambarkan lebih gelap dan misterius. Sedangkan aku, karena tidak berada di pihak siapapun, maka aku lebih banyak menggunakan warna putih. Netral. Toh hitam dan putih adalah dua warna dasar dari seluruh warna yang ada. Bahkan _ying_ dan _yang_ menggunakan konsep dua warna tersebut untuk lambangnya –berbeda namun saling melengkapi. Lagipula, kita tidak sepenuhnya berbeda –aksen kuning menjadi persamaan kita berdua..."

Kalimat selanjutnya tidak terdengar karena Takane sudah sibuk dengan perasaannya sendiri dan dentum jantung yang semakin menggila setelah menyimak penjelasan sahabatnya.

* * *

**Eternal / Kekal**

Sebagai gadis _cyber_, Ene sangat tahu kalau kemampuan mata yang membuatnya menjadi salah satu anggota Mekakushi-dan adalah _'Opening Eyes'_ alias immortal alias hidup selamanya. Banyak sekali cerita fiksi yang mengisahkan tentang seseorang yang immortal, baik di dunia maya maupun nyata sejak novel dan film vampir beredar di pasaran. Ene sudah membaca dan menonton semua pada waktu itu, namun tidak ada yang sama persis seperti kisah hidupnya. Memang, beberapa makhluk supernatural hanya dapat mengkonsumsi bahan tertentu untuk memperpanjang umur, atau melakukan hal-hal kriminal seperti membunuh dan semacamnya. Namun, hampir semua memiliki fisik yang tak jauh berbeda dari manusia, bahkan jauh lebih sempurna. Mereka semua bisa membaur dalam masyarakat sekitar, mengikuti adat dan istiadat setempat, bahkan sekolah atau kuliah berkali-kali karena postur tubuh dan wajah yang tampak muda. Kadang mereka sampai lupa kapan persisnya mereka lahir. Tak ada yang percaya kalau mereka telah mengarungi abad demi abad, sejarah demi sejarah, revolusi demi revolusi. Mereka adalah saksi hidup semua yang pernah terjadi di bumi ini.

Lalu bagaimana dengan sang tokoh utama wanita yang terlahir di era modern seperti Ene?

"A-aku... tidak tahu, Ene-chan. Tapi, setidaknya, ayo hidup bersama-sama. Aku di duniaku, dan kau di duniamu. Kita akan saling menemani," ujar Mary, bibirnya bergetar karena memaksakan senyum yang seharusnya tak ada. Jejak air mata yang seharusnya sudah mengering di pipi mulusnya basah lagi. Kesepuluh jemari ramping itu menggenggam sebuah _smartphone_ erat-erat, menatap dalam-dalam mata biru Ene yang ikut berkaca-kaca.

"Sekarang... aku mengerti... perasaanmu yang ingin membuat dunia tanpa akhir..."

Tangis kedua makhluk immortal itu pecah.

Hari ini, hanya dua dari sembilan anggota Mekakushi-dan yang mampu meneruskan hidup.

* * *

**Existence / Kehidupan**

Mata biru itu menatap nisan bertuliskan nama yang familiar.

"Andai aku bisa memberikan separuh kehidupanku untukmu, Konoha-kun..."

" –Ah, bukan, Haruka Kokonose-san..."

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

[bersambung]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

_[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

Apa-apaan itu endingnya QAQ /flip headcanon

Ehm, sori kebawa emosi. Jujur, ngetik drabble Ene itu lebih susah dari Shintaro ;A; perbedaan mereka berdua itu jauh banget. Emang, Shintaro masa lalunya kelam sama Ayano, sampe dibikinin 2 lagu sama Jin-san (Toumei Answer & LTM), tapi setelah itu hidupnya datar-datar aja kayak hikkiNEET pada umumnya. Baru pas masuk Mekakushi-dan, konflik baru muncul. Jadi saya cuma re-watch 2 PV tadi dan mbaca Kagepro Wiki, sisanya based on my headcanon. Kemarin aja ngetik sejam langsung jadi :P

Chapter Ene itu kebalikannya. Bayangkan aja, wujud fisiknya ada tiga, Takane Enomoto, Actor, dan Ene sendiri. Masa lalunya juga beda, dan dia juga punya lagu lebih banyak dari Shintaro (kalo dihitung yang dia sebagai Takane, Actor dan Ene) yaitu Artificial Enemy, Ene no Dennou Kikou (sayang saya ga ketemu lirik Inggrisnya dan males buka YT ;w;), Headphone Actor, Yuukei Yesterday, dan LTM (meski pemeran utamanya tetep Shintaro). Artificial Enemy & LTM itu buat adegan-adegan ShinEne yang sebagian besar ada di chapter kemarin (dan disinipun juga sebenernya banyak... orz iya saya emang ga kreatif), Headphone Actor itu buat... err... I hate to admit this, tapi rasanya saya cuma copas lirik disini ;A; makanya di ending saya jadikan parodi P*pmie. Yuukei Yesterday jelas, buat adegan HaruTaka 3 mungkin kalo ada yang nyadar (dan HaruTaka hardshipper seperti saya lol), saya banyak ngambil refrensi tentang mereka di Kagerou Project Downer Anthology, sama di manga tentu saja.

Selain itu, ada perbedaan besar antara chapter ini dengan sebelumnya. Coba tebak, apa hayo? Yep, panjang words! Seharian saya ubek-ubek kamus Inggris-Indonesia dan hanya beberapa kata berawalan huruf M yang ada hubungannya sama Shintaro, kebetulan juga semua kata tersebut bisa membentuk drabble yang alurnya jauh lebih rapi daripada sekarang yang timeline-nya loncat-loncat. Selain bikin capek (karena bikin bingung) dan makan waktu buat riset, kapasitas kata yang berawalan huruf E & berhubungan sama Ene itu banyak banget! Beberapa ada yang harus dibuang karena ada yang arti harfiahnya hampir sama.

Jadi... harap maklum kalau kalian kurang puas sama chapter Ene ini /terbang

**-IMPORTANT INFORMATION-**

_[please read this! Tolong baca ini! Kiki yo kudasai!]_

Chapter ketiga menceritakan tentang Momo Kisaragi dan menggunakan huruf ketiga dari Mekakushi yaitu K. Saya sudah obrak-abrik kamus, tapi sedikit sekali kata yang berawalan huruf K dan berhubungan sama Momo. Kalau kalian bersedia membantu, saya tidak segan-segan untuk mencantumkan nama kalian sebagai penyumbang ide :" sebaliknya, kalau tidak ada, saya terpaksa menggunakan kata-kata yang ada, dan konsekuensinya, saya hanya mengandalkan headcanon saya. Terima kasih banyak ;w;


	3. K

**M-E-K-A-K-U-S-H-I**

Kagerou Project © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

(various pair, romance/angst/drama/hurt/comfort/friendship/humor, T, canon)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making it. Read it, or just leave it-_

.

.

.

M-E-**K**-A-K-U-S-H-I

_(main character: Momo Kisaragi)_

_**-japan special edition-**_

**Kagami / Cermin**

Ribuan _flashlight_ menghentak-hentak dengan irama yang dinamis. Oranye yang serasi dengan kostum kesayangannya menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya dalam kegelapan. Di dalam studio berkapasitas ribuan orang ini, hanya ada dirinya, _mike_ super gemerlap di genggaman tangannya, panggung megah dengan tata lampu yang mewah, serta seluruh penggemar yang ikut bernyanyi bersamanya.

_dakedo shinjiru, kimi dakara.  
massugu mae wo muite?  
honto ni dame na toki wa, kimi no kokoro wo sasaete ageru._

_"isso" nante akiramecha  
zettai dame dakara_

_nee, issho ni susumou?  
"hitori bocchi" wo kowashichaou, hora!_

DOK DOK DOK

"Cepat keluar, Momo! Nanti aku terlambat!" seru Shintaro, gedorannya yang heboh sukses membuat imajinasi adiknya buyar. Dengan bersungut-sungut, Momo melanjutkan acara merapikan rambutnya yang tertunda karena sisirnya digunakan sebagai pengganti _mike_. Sebenarnya ia sudah selesai mandi dari tadi, tapi sebagai penyanyi, kemampuannya harus terus terasah agar penggemarnya tidak kecewa. Caranya? Ya bernyanyi di depan cermin.

"Iya, iya, sebentar!"

* * *

**Kotae / Jawaban**

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta kakakmu itu untuk mengajarkanmu, Kisaragi-san..." keluh Kenjirou sambil menghela napas, kentara sekali kalau ia tampak enggan melihat nilai yang ia tulis disitu untuk yang kedua kalinya saat tangannya menyerahkan lembar ujian kemarin. Seekor bebek yang tergambar menggunakan spidol merah berenang dengan santai, berkebalikan sekali dengan reaksi Momo yang kecewa berat.

"Ta-tapi... _Sensei..."_

Manik sewarna _amber_ itu lagi-lagi menatap sang bebek alias angka dua di lembar ujiannya, berharap kemampuan yang dimilikinya dapan mengubah nilai tersebut menjadi delapan. Seperti yang dapat ditebak, tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Dulu kakakmu itu sangat jenius, kebanggaan sekolah ini. Sayang adiknya jadi seperti ini~" Meskipun tatapan matanya mengarah ke langit-langit, namun kentara sekali kalau Kenjirou menyindir anak didiknya sendiri.

"Tapi dia, kan, tidak bisa menjadi idol seperti _aku!"_

Kenjirou langsung _sweatdrop_. "Terserahlah. Pokoknya, kalau setelah mengikuti pelajaran tambahan besok dan nilaimu tidak mengalami peningkatan, kau tidak boleh keluar dari sekolah ini sampai jam pelajaran terakhir selesai!

"APAAAAAAAAA?"

* * *

**Kanashimi / Kesedihan**

"Hey, sudahlah. Jangan bersedih lagi."

Hibiya masih meringkuk di pojokan seperti kucing kehujanan. Sebagai anggota kedelapan Mekakushi-dan yang baru saja kehilangan sahabat saat ditemukan oleh Kido dan kawan-kawan, butuh waktu lama baginya untuk beradaptasi di lingkungan barunya. Satu-satunya wajah yang familiar hanya Konoha, itupun juga tidak banyak membantunya karena amnesia yang diderita.

Air mata itu kembali keluar. Ia sudah bersiap untuk menamengi dirinya dengan status anak-anak yang dimiliki ketika Momo menangkap kesedihan yang tersirat.

"Kalau kau terus begini, kau akan terus merasa silau oleh besok!"

Tanpa basa-basi, gadis berambut pirang itu menarik tangan Hibiya keluar, merasakan sinar matahari yang panas menempa kulit mereka. Dengan refleks tangan itu melindungi pandangan matanya dari ultraviolet yang mendadak, lalu menyusun kata-kata makian untuk Momo.

"_Obaasan!_ Kenapa kaubawa aku ke tempat seperti ini, hah?"

Jangan salahkan pengalaman pahit yang menyebabkan pikiran anak laki-laki itu bertransformasi menjadi lebih dewasa dari tubuhnya. Momo hanya terkikik geli saat melihat wajah Hibiya yang jauh lebih muda darinya memerah. Kombinasi antara cuaca panas, malu dan marah. Wajar saja, mengingat tempat yang mereka hadiri adalah taman bermain. Ingat kejadian Hiyori berlari dari ayunan dan tertabrak truk?

"Aku percaya kau bisa melewati semuanya, Hibiya." Momo menggenggam tangan Hibiya erat. "Karena itulah, aku membawamu ke tempat ini. Agar kau bisa melihat taman bermain ini hanyalah taman bermain biasa, bukan tempat kejadian perkara... bukan pula neraka.

"_Aku percaya padamu... karena itu dirimu."_

* * *

**Kanshoku / Camilan**

"Hmm... cumi kering sudah, sup kacang merah kalengan sudah, soda juga sudah..." Momo membolak-balik daftar belanjaan, manik amber itu menelusuri sekiranya ada yang kurang. "Tambah apalagi, ya? Daging _barbeque_ dan panggangannya sudah dibawa oleh Konoha, pernak-pernik pesta sudah dibawa oleh Seto dan Mary-chan, tinggal –"

_PIIP PIIP PIIIIIIIIIP_

"Halo?"

"_Imouto-san!"_ seru Ene riang. "Maaf mengganggu, tapi apa _imouto-san_ sudah ada di kasir?"

"Iya, ini lagi ngantri. Memang kenapa?"

"Ini Master mau bicara –" Kalimatnya mendadak terputus, namun tak lama kemudian pemuda yang dimaksud segera memperjelas keadaan. "Momo, tambah sodanya lagi ya!"

"Eeh? Tapi aku sudah beli banyak!" keluh Momo sambil memandang keranjangnya yang hampir tiga perempatnya berisi soda kalengan. "Kalau kebanyakan nanti aku susah membawanya!"

Terdengar desahan kecewa di seberang telepon, meskipun suara yang terdengar berikutnya bukan ditujukan untuk Momo. "Tuh, kan, sudah kubilang kau harus ikut menemaninya, Kano!"

"_Ehehehe~ tapi nanti Kido-chan tercinta bisa cemburu~"_

"Sudahlah, _Niichan."_ Momo berusaha menarik perhatian kakaknya dengan suara yang agak dikeraskan. "Kututup, ya. Sampai jumpa di markas."

"E-eh? Gimana dengan sodaku –"

_TUUT TUUT TUUT TUUUUUT_

Tanpa Momo sadari, di tempat yang berlainan, Kano tertawa saat melihat wajah kecewa yang khas Shintaro. "Sudahlah, nanti kuantar ke minimarket terdekat, oke?"

"KENAPA TIDAK KAUBILANG DARI TADI, DASAR BODOH!"

* * *

**Kanjou / Perasaan**

"_Aku benci _niichan!"

Momo membuka mata. Melalui indra pengelihatan yang kini mendapat bonus kemampuan super, bayangan langit-langit kamar tersampaikan hingga ke otak. Sang idol itu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju cermin. Meskipun satu-satunya penerangan hanyalah lampu meja –Momo terlalu malas untuk menekan saklar lampu utama –namun mata semerah darah ketika kekuatannya aktif itu sangat jelas di tengah keremangan.

Mata ini...

Tangan kanan itu menyentuh bayangannya sendiri. Lebih tepatnya, ke arah mata yang telah membuat hidupnya berubah hingga menjadi sekarang. Tak hanya dirinya, namun melibatkan seluruh keluarganya dan orang-orang disekitarnya. Dan itu hanya berawal dari satu kalimat.

"_Aku benci _niichan!"

Momo masih ingat bagaimana rasa air asin itu memenuhi rongga mulutnya, pedas yang menusuk-nusuk indra pengelihatannya, dan ombak yang hendak menelan raganya. Kalimat yang berawal dari suatu perasaan itu sekarang menjadi senjata makan tuan. Ketika Momo mengira dirinya sudah menjadi almarhum, tiba-tiba uluran tangan menyambut tubuhnya. Bukan hanya satu, namun beberapa orang langsung membopongnya menuju perahu yang terapung. Dalam kesadaran yang tinggal setengah, mata merah itu terpejam.

"_Aku benci _niichan!"

Awalnya kalimat itu hanya mampu membentur dinding-dinding hatinya, seperti gema yang tak putus-putus jika disuarakan di gua. Namun kalimat itu semakin berani keluar dari bibirnya, seiring dengan perasaannya yang terus mengembang, terutama jika keluarga dan rekan-rekan selalu membandingkan dirinya dengan Shintaro yang sempurna. Lama-lama Momo benci acara keluarga, benci keramaian, benci kakaknya, benci dirinya sendiri yang biasa-biasa saja. Ia sadar kalau kapasitas otaknya tak mungkin melampaui pemuda pendiam itu, karena itulah Momo berusaha untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya melalui jalur yang lain, meski _entertainment_ bukan favoritnya. Sejak insiden tenggelam yang 'nyaris' membuat dirinya tinggal nama, keinginan itu terkabul. Kalimat itu tak pernah lagi terucap. Perasaan itu tak lagi muncul. Mereka berdua telah impas. Shintaro dengan kejeniusannya, dan Momo dengan profesinya sebagai penyanyi terkenal.

Perasaan itu adalah... _iri._

* * *

**Kisaragi / Februari**

Dalam setahun, selalu ada satu hari bagi Momo untuk membatalkan semua janji manggung ditempat manapun, menghindari untuk menginjakkan kaki di depan umum, dan mengurung diri di dalam kamar seperti kakaknya hingga kalender berganti tanggal. Semua alat telekomunikasi dimatikan, keinginan untuk menuntaskan panggilan alam diminimalkan, panggilan dari ibunya tidak dihiraukan. Hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui kebiasaan tersebut, salah satunya adalah Mekakushi-dan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Momo-chan? Bukankah tanggal 14 Februari itu hari ulangtahunmu?" tanya Mary penasaran waktu ia menemani sang idol berbelanja kebutuhan logistik untuk 'hibernasi' esok harinya.

"Justru karena itu!" jerit Momo frustasi. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jika berulangtahun tepat di hari Valentine, Mary-chan. Apalagi dengan statusku sebagai selebriti membuat para fans-fans itu semakin menggila! Dulu aku pernah nekat menandatangani perjanjian _live show_ saat tanggal tersebut, dan aku baru bisa pulang jam tiga pagi agar tidak ketahuan oleh mereka! Belum kalau aku harus datang ke sekolah untuk mengikuti ujian susulan, ugh... sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya. Tenang saja, Mary-chan, hanya sekali dalam setahun kok. Kalau kau ingin merayakan ulangtahunku bersama anggota Mekakushi-dan yang lain, tunggu sampai besok saja. Aku pasti datang."

"Tentu~" sahut Mary sambil tersenyum, lalu dilihatnya isi keranjang belanja yang ia bawa. Selusin telur, sebungkus besar tepung, kopi instan ukuran jumbo, dan masih banyak lagi. Pikiran licik yang terlintas di kepala saat ia tersenyum itu mendadak buyar ketika sahabatnya ikut melihat belanjaannya dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Mary-chan, tumben kau membeli pasokan sebanyak ini? Apa di markas sudah habis?"

"I-iya. Kautahu, kan, kalau mereka suka titip untuk dibuatkan minuman jika aku ke dapur?" jawab Mary sambil tergagap, untung saja Momo tidak menyadarinya.

"Ah, benar juga. Baiklah, besok buatkan aku minuman juga, ya!"

"Oke."

_Sesuai pesananmu, Momo-chan. Minuman terenak yang pernah kubuat –campuran antara tepung, bubuk kopi dan telur mentah yang disajikan di atas kepalamu_! batin Mary sambil tertawa nista.

* * *

**Kagayaku / Bersinar**

"Aku paling suka saat-saat seperti ini," gumam Kano sambil tersenyum, membuat pemuda dengan _hoodie_ hijau itu menoleh. Semua anggota Mekakushi-dan saat itu sedang ada di taman bermain, terima kasih untuk Ene yang mengajak mereka semua. Kano dan Seto baru saja menjajah sebuah bangku taman setelah mencoba semua wahana yang memacu adrenalin, sementara Kido dan Momo masih berdiskusi tentang arena yang akan dikunjungi berikutnya. Bukan suatu kebetulan jika pemilik kemampuan _'Eye Captivating'_ dan _'Eye Concealing'_ berjalan bersama-sama, agar Momo bisa bersantai dengan tenang tanpa takut terganggu oleh perhatian banyak orang.

"Eh?"

"Iya. Lihat, Seto." Kano menunjuk ke arah dua gadis itu. Memang dari kejauhan, mereka berdua tampak akrab, berkebalikan sekali dengan fakta kalau Kido dan Momo sedang berdebat heboh antara pilihan kincir angin atau komidi putar. "Momo dulu pernah bilang, kalau kemampuannya memang membuat ia lebih diperhatikan banyak orang, namun semua itu palsu. Mereka tidak memperhatikan bagaimana kepribadian Momo yang sesungguhnya, lagipula kemampuan matanya itu membuat ia semakin dijauhi oleh teman-temannya yang normal. Kau bisa mengatakan ini _'girls rivalry'_ atau semacamnya."

Seto mengangguk-angguk paham, kelereng itu masih memperhatikan debat diantara mereka berdua yang semakin seru.

"Tapi sejak bertemu dengan kita, Momo bilang kalau ia jauh lebih gembira karena menemukan sahabat yang mau menerima ia apa adanya. Apalagi beberapa dari kita juga mampu menangkal kemampuan Momo agar kita tidak ikut menjadi salah satu dari fans beratnya –salah satunya Kido," terang Kano lagi. Seto mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan pemuda bermata kucing itu.

"Meskipun saat itu Momo juga pernah bilang kalau tanpa kemampuannya sekarang ia takkan bisa bersinar seperti kakaknya, tapi menurutku... pendapatnya itu salah."

Seto kini memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya kepada Kano. "Maksudmu?"

Tanpa perlu keterangan lebih lanjut, pemuda dengan _hoodie_ hitam itu menunjuk Momo yang kini tersenyum riang, wajahnya jauh lebih cerah jika dibandingkan dengan saat pertama kali merea bertemu. Sepertinya kata mufakat telah tercapai, dan jika dilihat dari arah langkah mereka yang beriringan, tujuan Momo dan Kido berikutnya sudah jelas; kincir angin.

Sebentar, ini matanya yang salah atau Momo memang terlihat lebih mencolok meskipun Kido telah mengaktifkan kemampuannya untuk menjadi tidak terlihat?

"Kau juga bisa merasakannya, kan?" sahut Kano sambil tersenyum lembut. "Momo bersinar dengan caranya sendiri. Ia tak perlu kemampuan matanya."

.

"Kau tidak menggunakan kemampuan matamu kali ini, kan?" ujar Seto sambil menyiapkan tinjunya. Kano hanya meringis, namun perlahan-lahan menjauhkan jarak diantara mereka berdua.

"Su-sungguh! Tadi itu memang bukan aku! Kau lihat sendiri, kan, kalau Momo memang benar-benar bersinar karena kemampuannya sendiri?" elak Kano seraya menghindari bogem mentah yang bertubi-tubi melayang ke arahnya.

"TAPI TIDAK PERLU SAMPAI PAKAI EFEK _BLING-BLING_ SEPERTI VAMPIR KENA SINAR MATAHARI, KAAAN?"

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

[bersambung]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

_[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

Udah ah saya capek angsteh terus di Shintaro & Ene, khusus di chapter ini fluff (?) aja~ yah emang ada sih dikit, cuma buat tantangan aja soalnya image Momo selama ini ceria terus ovo

Betewe, perlukah saya kasih keterangan kalau lirik romaji itu diambil dari Otsukimi Recital (playlist saya saat ngetik ini + ndengerin namahousou juga~) dan kalimat yang italic di drabble Kanashimi itu juga terjemahan dari lirik Otsukimi Recital? ^^ pasti semuanya udah sadar kali ya. Oh, sama drabble yang Kagayaku itu juga sebenarnya terisnpirasi dari Downer Anthology yang Friends (kalo gasalah punya Kiritani Subaru, soalnya kabel data HDD saya lagi error jadi ga bisa baca ulang OTL), coba kalo balon katanya diganti sama percakapan di drabble tadi pasti pas =w= dan kayaknya... cameo disini sepertinya leih beragam daripada 2 chapter sebelumnya .w. mungkin ini semacam adaptasi dari angst/tragedy ShinAya ShinEne KonoEne HaruTaka ke pair-pair lain kali yak. Lagipula chapter berikutnya itu Kido, yang absolutely bakal banyak KanoKido disana (berbahagialah kalian yang ngeship pair ini! \o/)

Sebelum internet semakin lemot buat apdet fic ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk **Lacchan** & **arandomperson** (entah kenapa mereka berdua kompak anon ._. jadi susah mbalesnya via PM kan orz) untuk idenya. Tanpa bantuan kalian berdua, mungkin fanfic ini bakal molor apdetnya :"3 dan memang setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, kata-kata inggris yang berawalan K memang sedikit, jadi khusus chapter ini spesial jepun aja. Nggak tau gimana nasibnya di chapter Mary nanti (yang sama-sama K), pake japan special edition lagi apa gimana? Kalau saya pribadi sih pengennya bahasa lain ._.

Review for faster update! /kaburgegarambuatMaryOOC

**EDIT:** hari ini Otsukimi Recital keluar! dan yang bikin saya gembira, predikisi saya di drabble hampir mirip dengan PV aslinya! meskipun di NND ga ada translatenya http (titik dua) (dobel garis miring) www (titik) nicovideo (titik) jp (garis miring) watch (garis miring) sm21259575 (pagar) (underscore) (samadengan) tapi setidaknya saya udah lega banget :"3 soalnya dulu pas drabble Ene ada bagian yang nggak persis pas manganya keluar orz (yang ada HaruTaka-nya)


	4. A

**M-E-K-A-K-U-S-H-I**

Kagerou Project © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

(various pair, romance/angst/drama/hurt/comfort/friendship, T, canon)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making it. Read it, or just leave it-_

.

.

.

M-E-K-**A**-K-U-S-H-I

_(main character: Kido Tsubomi)_

**Abnormal / Abnormal**

Gadis dengan _hoodie_ yang menutup sebagian kepalanya itu terdiam ketika membaca sepotong kata yang tertulis di selembar kertas. Singkat, padat, jelas, namun isinya sungguh menusuk ulu hati. Benar-benar cara yang efektif untuk merusak suasana seorang Kido Tsubomi di pagi hari yang seharusnya indah ini.

"Hng? Apa itu, Kido-chan?"

Buru-buru Kido meremas kertas tersebut hingga membentuk gumpalan abstrak, lalu melemparnya asal. "Biasa, 'surat cinta'"

"Hmm... kau lumayan terkenal juga, ya, Kido-chan~ berkebalikan sekali dengan kemampuan matamu yang membuatmu tak dapat terlihat," celoteh Kano riang, tanpa menyadari bogem mentah yang melayang ke arah wajahnya.

* * *

**Ability / Kemampuan**

"Hey, Kano..."

"Hm?" Bocah bermata kucing itu menoleh ke arah Kido dengan mulut yang tersumpal onigiri. Waktu istirahat makan siang ini dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh mereka untuk menyantap bento di atas atap sekolah, karena tak ada seorangpun yang mau berbagi tempat duduk oleh duo aneh jika mereka berada di kantin. Yah, sebenarnya hanya Kido saja yang dianggap demikian, namun Kano yang selalu menempel gadis itu kemana-mana membuatnya terkena imbasnya.

"Apa kau pernah menyesal telah memiliki kemampuan mata?"

"Jadi kau sekarang menyesal?" Kelereng serupa amber itu berkilat tajam, membuat Kido yang terkenal tak gentar terhadap apapun dapat meneguk ludah. Belum sempat gadis itu menyusun kata-kata perlawanan, Kano sudah menyudutkannya ke tembok kawat dengan jari telunjuk mengangkat dagu. "Kalau kau ingin jawaban jujurku, Kido-chan, aku tidak pernah menyesal. Kemampuan ini membuatku dapat melakukan hal-hal yang tidak dapat dilakukan oleh manusia lain, dan aku sangat mensyukurinya. Misalnya, aku bisa merubah penampilanku seperti Daisuke, anak paling terpopuler di sekolah ini dan mencicipi ketenaran barang sejenak. Atau, aku bisa saja mengelabui guru-guru agar aku menjadi anak emasnya. Tapi kautahu sendiri, kan, kalau penipu seperti aku tidak pernah berkata jujur?"

Kano mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang berwarna merah sekilas, lalu kembali ke tempat semula dan melanjutkan acara makan siangnya yang tertunda. Tak peduli dengan sahabatnya yang terduduk sendirian dan sosoknya semakin transparan.

"H-hei, Kido-chan! Dimana kau?"

* * *

**Accident / Kecelakaan**

BYUR!

"A-ah! A-aku minta maaf!" seru Mary panik, buru-buru membersihkan tumpahan teh yang mengenai baju Seto sementara pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Mary.

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh ini hanya kecelakaan."

_Toh ini hanya kecelakaan..._

_Kecelakaan..._

"Ini semua hanya kecelakaan!" jerit seorang gadis sambil meronta-ronta ketika sang jago merah menelan bangunan tiga tingkat yang cukup megah beserta seluruh isinya. Seluruh anggota keluarganya masih ada di dalam sana, tak mampu keluar dan menyelamatkan diri. Bahkan kakaknya yang terakhir mendorongnya keluar agar lolos dari jilatan api tersebut masih terjebak di dalam. Hanya ayahnya yang mampu terselamatkan, bahkan keadaannya tak lebih baik. Seluruh kulitnya melepuh, dan di tangannya terdapat barang bukti yang tak dapat disangkal: kotak korek api yang nyaris hangus.

"Tak mungkin... ini semua hanya kecelakaan, kan?"

Sebesar apapun perasaan bencinya kepada pria yang kini telah ditutup oleh kain putih, tetap saja Kido tak dapat menahan air matanya. Diremasnya ujung blus erat-erat, berusaha menolak kenyataan yang tersuguh dengan indah dan tragis di depan matanya. Petugas kebakaran dan polisi sudah berusaha menghiburnya (dan mencekal tangan gadis itu) sebisa mungkin sambil orang-orang yang ada di ambulan membawa jenasah itu pergi, namun hal itu tetap tak bisa menghentikan racauan Kido.

"Tou-san... Tou-san tidak bersalah... ini hanya kecelakaan! Mungkin Tou-san hanya ingin merokok di taman belakang dan api langsung menyebar begitu saja... Ya! Pasti itu! Tou-san tidak –"

Seluruh tubuh gadis berambut hijau gelap itu mendadak lemas, dan pandangannya menggelap.

"Bawa gadis itu. Dia satu-satunya saksi yang mampu bertahan hidup. Kalau sudah sadar, segera interogasi dia," perintah seorang polisi terhadap anak buahnya setelah para perawat menyuntikkan obat bius dari belakang.

"Baik."

.

"Kido-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kano yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya dan sekilas melihat garis vertikal yang melintang di pipinya. Bekas air mata.

"Tidak apa-apa."

* * *

**Adorable / Menggemaskan**

"Whoaa~ i-ini sungguhan Kido-san?" tanya Momo takjub, tangannya tak berhenti membolak-balik album foto yang agak kusam namun isinya masih dapat dilihat dengan jelas. Meskipun judul yang tertera di sampul depan album tersebut adalah 'Keluarga Tsubomi', namun hampir semua fotonya memuat perjalanan hidup sang anak bungsu mulai dari bayi hingga dewasa. Ada foto Kido bayi yang sedang belajar berjalan, ada foto Kido kecil yang mengenakan blus merah jambu dan bando berpita, ada pula foto Kido saat belajar memasak bersama kakaknya sambil tersenyum lepas, sesuatu yang nyaris tak pernah dilakukan oleh sang model sekarang ini.

"Iya dong~ lucu, kan? Saat itu aku pernah iseng mendatangi reruntuhan rumahnya, dan aku menemukan album ini. Untung saja tidak ikut terbakar. Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya, apalagi Kido, karena..."

"Karena apa?"

Kido ternyata sudah ada di belakang mereka, warna matanya bertransformasi dari merah menuju hitam. Jelas sekali, gadis yang mengenakan _hoodie_ itu ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sejak awal.

"Nah, Kano, aku tak tahu kalau kau menyimpan peninggalan keluargaku sendirian tanpa memberitahuku dan malah menunjukkannya ke orang lain. Apa kau punya penjelasan yang masuk akal sebelum tinju ini kembali mengarah ke wajah bodohmu, hm?" tanya Kido sambil mengepalkan telapak tangannya, silangan urat muncul di pelipisnya sementara yang diancam bergetar ketakutan sambil menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan album foto tersebut. Mungkin kalau gestur tersebut dapat diterjemahkan dengan bahasa manusia, artinya; _'Ambil saja album ini, tapi jangan hajar aku!' _

.

"Awas kalau kau mengatakan apa-apa mengenai ini. Kau juga, Momo," ancam Kido setelah merebut album foto tersebut sambil melangkah pergi, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan merah yang bersemu di pipinya dengan cepat.

* * *

**Alone / Sendiri**

Markas Mekakushi-dan heboh hari ini. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan karena salah satu anggotanya yang sedang berulang tahun entah-keseratus-lima-puluh-berapa yaitu Mary Kozakura. Kue tart dan tumpukan kado yang dibungkus dengan kertas warna-warni sudah ada di atas meja, dan mereka semua tersenyum gembira ketika gadis seperempat Medusa itu meniup sebatang lilin karena kalau seratus batang pasti tidak akan muat.

Semuanya, kecuali Kido Tsubomi.

"Hei, ada yang tahu dimana Kido?" tanya Mary yang bertugas memotong kue tart tersebut dan membagi-bagikannya ke teman lain. Semuanya menggeleng, kecuali Kano. Dengan senyum khasnya, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengambil alih piring plastik berisi potongan kue tersebut.

"Aku saja yang memberikannya~"

"Ah, paling kau makan sendirian seperti biasanya, Kano-jiichan," ledek Hibiya, disambut tawa oleh seluruh anggota lain. Senyum itu tetap tak berubah, dibawanya piring plastik tersebut menuju salah satu kamar yang terletak dekat ruang keluarga. Seorang gadis yang sedang mengutak-atik _music player_-nya langsung menjadi pemandangan pertama yang Kano lihat begitu ia membuka pintu, meski agak transparan. Tanpa permisi, pemuda itu langsung menjatuhkan pantatnya di atas kasur, bersebelahan dengan Kido yang tidak menoleh sama sekali ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau tak mau bergabung dengan yang lain? Menyenangkan, lho. Ini aku bawa kue untukmu~" kata Kano ceria sambil menyodorkan piring plastik tersebut tepat di depan mata Kido. Gadis itu hanya membuang muka.

"Sedari tadi aku ada disana..."

Kalimat yang menggantung di udara itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kano, tanpa perlu dilanjutkan lagi. Diam-diam pemuda berambut pirang itu merasa kasihan dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Ia bisa membayangkan Kido yang berdiri diantara mereka sambil tersenyum, namun tak ada seorangpun yang dapat melihatnya. Baru saja Kano hendak menghibur Kido, sudut matanya menangkap kado berwarna ungu yang diikat dengan pita hijau di samping gadis itu. Buru-buru Kido mengambil dan memeluknya dengan wajah memerah, berharap pemuda bermata kucing itu tak melihat.

"I-ini ti-tidak seperti yang kaulihat! A-aku bukannya ingin memberi hadiah ini untuk Mary atau apa –" seru Kido panik ketika cengiran itu muncul di wajah Kano.

* * *

**Arrogant / Sombong**

"Terima kasih, Kido-san," kata Konoha setelah gadis itu membawakannya negima. Kebetulan hanya mereka berdua yang menjaga markas, sehingga Kido berinisiatif untuk membuat negima yang merupakan cemilan kesukaan Konoha sambil menunggu anggota Mekakushi-dan yang lain pulang.

"Hm. Sama-sama."

"Kautahu, Kido-san," ujar Konoha sambil mengunyah negima, membuat Kido melepas _headphone_ yang menggantung di depan telinganya. "saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, kukira kau adalah orang yang sambong."

Jleb! Aura suram menggelayuti wajah Kido, kentara sekali kalau suasana hatinya berubah drastis setelah dikomentari dengan datar dan jujurnya oleh pemuda jangkung tersebut. Sayang Konoha tak bisa membaca keadaan sekitar, jadi ia tetap melanjutkan pengakuannya setelah menelan negima yang masih tertinggal di rongga mulutnya.

"Tapi setelah kulihat lagi... ternyata kau tidak sombong sama sekali."

Kido menghela napas lega. "Ah... terima kasih atas kejujurannya."

"Tapi." Konoha kini mengambil negima keduanya dan memposisikannya di dalam mulut. "Belum tentu teman-teman yang lain akan berpikiran sama denganku. Saranku, kau harusnya lebih aktif dan lebih banyak berinteraksi dengan yang lain, Kido. Oh iya, terima kasih atas negima-nya. Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu."

Kido menggeram kesal setelah pemuda berambut putih itu membalikkan punggung. Hey, lihat siapa yang bicara mengenai 'aktif dan lebih banyak berinteraksi' ketika Konoha sendiri adalah anggota paling pendiam di Mekakushi-dan itu sendiri!

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

[bersambung]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

_[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

Ah, maaf telah menelantarkan penpik ini. Kemarin masih heboh setelah nggak lolos SBMPTN dan akhirnya ndaftar mandiri –yang kebetulan pengumumannya besok (mohon doa dan dukungannya!), makanya baru bisa saya lanjutin sekarang. Apalagi saya juga lagi ngelanjutin novel saya, dan baru nulis ini kali ide buat novelnya lagi mentok hehe. Etto... maaf banget kalo KanoKido-nya kurang greget, apalagi tsuntsun-nya Kido juga ga keliatan. Jujur saya ga begitu suka Kido .-. tapi saya suka baca doujin mereka di Tumblr jadi lumayan banyak terbantu~ yah meskipun saya pengen mempertahankan genre friendship penpik ini. Aneh emang, mengingat dulu di chapter awal kayaknya banyak romens, tapi setelah dibaca ulang, ternyata paling banyak friendship-nya. Jadi... yah, genre friendship ini sangat membantu bagi para member Mekakushi-dan yang ga punya jodoh kayak Momo ^^ /plak soalnya saya berpendapat mendingan pair friendship daripada crack (soalnya saya ga bisa buat crack ;w;)

Karena keterlambatan apdet ini (seharusnya sekarang ini saya apdet Mary, dan Kido seharusnya udah diapdet 2 minggu lalu!), akhirnya saya masukin ultahnya Mary dikit. Anggap aja buat hadiah ulang tahunnya cewek seperempat medusa itu yang terlambat, nanti sisanya menyusul di drabble berikutnya~ *dijadiin patung sama Mary-chan

Btw ini pendek banget ;w; ampun ampuuun sebenernya kata berawalan A yang cocok buat Kido banyak banget, cuma... males /DOR. Serius Kido jarang banget muncul, lagunya cuma satu doang. Sisanya jadi cameo, baik di PV, manga maupun novel. Makanya tadi ga begitu banyak googling tentang dia, beda sama 3 chara sebelumnya.

Review for faster update~!

PS: galau lagi buat kata-kata yang cocok buat Mary kan sekarang ;w; curse you K alphabet, curse you =3=

PPS: pertamakali dalam sejarah M-E-K-A-K-U-S-H-I, Konoha muncul! XD iya saya tau, saya jahat banget sama chara kesukaan Shidu satu ini. doakan aja dia bakal muncul di chapter berikutnya, secara mary gitu loh! Mary! Kurohaaaa~~~ /fangirlingkumat

PPPS: lagi-lagi Daisuke jadi OC -_-;; jadi kangen dia kan huhu. sebenernya Daisuke-kun itu asli lho, pas itu saya kenalan pas dia ikut lomba sepatu roda di Sidoarjo. dengan bekal bahasa jepun yang pas-pasan, akhirnya saya ajak ngobrol. eh ga taunya dia orangnya baik banget! sampe sekarang masih sering kontak lewat fesbuk (dan nge-like foto cosplay saya juga lol, mungkin dia nganggep 'nih cewek indo tau cosplay juga, kirain cuma di tempat gue doang' wwwwwwwwwwwwwww)


End file.
